Hogar
by Bremere
Summary: "A pesar de los horrores del pasado, él la hacía sentir como en casa. Como si su hogar estuviese donde se encontraran las tres personas más importantes para ella."


_Los Juegos del Hambre pertenecen a Suzanne Collins._

* * *

Aún son perceptibles unas débiles manchitas de color rojo. Le surcan el rostro; extendiéndose desde el nacimiento de la frente hasta su pequeña barbilla. Se remueve entre mis brazos suavemente, girando la cabeza en busca de calor y buscando algún contacto con mi piel.

Haymitch nos observa desde su sitio al otro lado del sofá. Con el paso de los años su expresión se ha relajado, quitándole un montón de años de encima. Sus ojos, que se parecen de una manera inquietante a los míos, se han suavizado también. Ya no son inquietantes y sombríos como antaño; sino que han adoptado una nueva forma. Algo que es más adecuado para alguien que se rompió y volvió a armarse por sí mismo.

-Deja de mirarla solo por un segundo preciosa. Al final vas a terminar siendo una de esas madres sobreprotectoras.- Dice, pero ni siquiera es capaz de borrar la sonrisa que se dibuja sobre sus labios.

-Si lo que quieres es sostenerla por un rato, solo tienes que pedirlo Haymitch.- Susurro. Con el paso del tiempo he aprendido a descifrar el sentido oculto, discreto, casi imperceptible que se encuentra detrás de sus frases.

Los colores se le suben al rostro a mi viejo mentor y carraspea en un intento de disimularlo. Me levanto con el pequeño bultito en brazos mientras me muerdo el interior de las mejillas para evitar explotar en risas y acabar por despertarla.

-Oye, oye, oye. No tienes que levantarte. Quédate quieta, no quiero que el bichito conozca el piso tan pronto. La manta se le ha resbalado. Se resbaló Katniss. ¡Vamos, tápala antes de que le dé un resfriado!- Chilla con horror.

Me tomo las cosas con calma. En lugar de apresurarme a cubrirla, la deposito en sus brazos. Empieza a hacer una mueca de protesta; pero finalmente cede. Haymitch se tensa en el instante que termino de soltarla, y me dirige una mirada desesperada.

-Solo es un bebé Haymitch.-

Parece que no lo he convencido, porque refunfuña por lo bajo y niega con la cabeza. El movimiento involuntario de su torso no le pasa inadvertido a la cosita que está sosteniendo, por lo que enseguida abre los ojos como platos. Empieza a llorar en cuanto nota que se encuentra en unos brazos diferentes; porque la verdad es que no la han tenido en brazos muchas más personas que su padre y yo misma.

-¿Katniss?- Pregunta. Ahora si luce verdaderamente preocupado; con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados mientras se inclina hacia delante en un afán de devolvérmela.

-Sostenla un rato ¿quieres? Tengo los brazos adoloridos.- Lo que digo es verdad. Desde que la vi, no me he visto capaz de soltarla por largos periodos de tiempo, y la verdad es que el cansancio me empieza a pasar factura.

-¡Debiste pensar eso antes de hacer cosas locas con el muchacho!- Responde en un tono que pretende ser burlón, pero el leve temblor en su voz me indica que sigue nervioso.

Me acerco a él y le tomo los brazos.

-Estas demasiado tenso. No va a dejar de llorar a menos que la acomodes bien.-

Muevo sus brazos hasta colocarlos en la posición correcta. Haymitch luce realmente concentrado, tanto, que incluso vuelve a adquirir una expresión pacífica y empieza a mecerla suavemente. Ella parece desconcertada al principio, pero al final deja de llorar y empieza a mirar fijamente a mi antiguo mentor.

Nunca pensé ver a Haymitch tan vulnerable. Justo estaba a punto de emitir algún comentario tonto sobre sus nulas habilidades como niñero, cuando veo que se sus ojos se empiezan a llenar con una fina capa de agua.

Temo romper su propia burbuja; así que me quedo quieta y en silencio.

No puedo evitar pensar en cuanto me alegra a mí misma este momento. Me encuentro sonriendo y pensando que él pasó a formar parte de mi familia desde hace mucho tiempo. Ningún lazo sanguíneo nos une, y teóricamente no tenemos ningún parentesco; pero estamos enlazados por algo más fuerte que eso. Se volvió parte de la familia que yo elegí. Y junto a él y Peeta, nuestra casa en la Aldea de los Vencedores finalmente se siente como un hogar.

-Tu bichito es realmente bonito preciosa.- Dice al cabo de unos minutos.

-Sabes que no es un bichito ¿verdad? Ella tiene nombre.-

-Oh, me da igual. Bichito le queda a la perfección. Es tan pequeña como uno de ellos.-

Niego con la cabeza y le dedico una mirada enojada. Pero a fin de cuentas es Haymitch.

Se escucha un golpeteo en la puerta. Por la manera de tocar, con golpes intermitentes pero que pretenden ser suaves, sé que es Peeta. Ahora que han pasado todos estos años, conozco cada detalle de él. Detalles que para cualquier persona pasarían inadvertidos, pero que se han vuelto totalmente comunes para mí.

No lo hago esperar por mucho tiempo y abro sin vacilar. Y como ya me esperaba; Peeta se encuentra de pie, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Antes de darle tiempo de emitir un saludo, enrosco mis brazos a su alrededor. Los días donde me incomodaba su toque o me avergonzaba por ser demasiado efusiva quedaron muy atrás. En lugar de eso, entierro la cabeza en su cuello, embriagándome de su aroma tan peculiar y la calidez de su cuerpo.

-Te he extrañado.- Digo muy bajito.

-Yo también Katniss. Pero ya sabes que tenía que revisar la llegada de los materiales.- Susurra contra mi oreja. Su aliento cálido me hace cosquillas y me eriza la piel. A pesar de ya no ser un par de adolescentes hormonales; su simple contacto o sus caricias me siguen causando escalofríos.

Peeta percibe esto último. Rompe nuestro abrazo y me sujeta el rostro con delicadeza. Casi como si fuera algo demasiado frágil para ser real. Casi. Es entonces cuando me besa. Sus labios son demandantes y se mueven con avidez sobre los míos; por lo que termino perdiéndome entre sus brazos y su ancha espalda.

-Les recuerdo que sigo aquí chicos. Y no solo yo.- Grita Haymitch mientras tose falsamente.

Me separo lentamente e intento recuperar el aliento. Peeta se recupera antes que yo, me dirige otra sonrisa, y me sujeta la mano para dirigirme hacia el interior de la casa.

-Como sigan así van a terminar con otro de estos más pronto de lo esperado.- Se burla de nuevo.

Estoy segura que Peeta no tendría ningún problema con eso. Pero yo necesito tiempo. Aún estoy asimilando la ansiedad y la preocupación constante por la pequeña criatura que mi mentor sujeta. El cómo voy a contarle lo que hice. El que haría si le llegase a pasar algo. No he terminado de acostumbrarme a la idea de que mi círculo de preocupación ahora admite una nueva persona, alguien que es incluso más vulnerable que las demás.

Creo que mi expresión no filtra en absoluto mis pensamientos; porque Peeta se apresura a arreglar la situación antes de que se dirija hacia otro rumbo.

-¡Pero mírate Haymitch, estas hecho una monada con esa pequeña en brazos!- Dice. Acto seguido empieza a reírse y no puedo evitar reírme también. Haymitch arruga las cejas por un instante, pero después se une al coro de risotadas.

-No quiero sonar arrogante, pero soy realmente soy bueno en esto. He logrado calmar al corderito.-

Peeta levanta las cejas ante la mención del mote, pero lo deja estar. Supongo que acabaremos acostumbrándonos a la avalancha de apodos que se avecina.

La tarde avanza de manera sorprendentemente rápida para mi gusto; y al alzar los ojos hacia la ventana me percato de la oscuridad que empieza a manifestarse. No soy la única en notarlo, porque Haymitch también levanta el rostro y adquiere un gesto triste. No ha sugerido soltar a nuestro bebé en toda la tarde; y es la primera vez que realmente se atreve a tenerla por un periodo mayor a un par de minutos.

-Podríamos comer juntos mañana.- Sugiere Peeta. Él también notó la bruma triste en el rostro de nuestro mentor.

-Seguro chico.- Responde. Se levanta incluso más lento de lo que yo lo hago y me tiende las manos para que la tome de nuevo.

Se ha mantenido muy tranquila toda la tarde. No ha llorado; y la mayoría del tiempo se la ha pasado toqueteándole a cara a Haymitch, que al contrario de gruñir, parecía totalmente encantado. Algo extraño tratándose de él.

La cojo y la acomodo sobre mi cuerpo. Su diminuta boca deja escapar un sonidito similar a un bostezo y parpadea muchas veces.

-Nos vemos luego preciosa.- Haymitch me sujeta la cabeza y me besa el cabello; en un gesto muy paternal que ya es habitual entre nosotros.

Peeta lo acompaña a la puerta mientras muevo los brazos en un lento vaivén. Me quedo quieta por un momento mientras la miro, y me sigo sorprendiendo ante las similitudes que encuentro en ella. Una débil pelusilla de cabello oscuro es lo único que podría indicar que compartimos la misma sangre, porque de ahí es más es un reflejo de su padre. La forma del mentón, definido pero sin llegar a ser muy marcado, los pómulos e incluso la naricilla. Pero son sus ojos lo que los hace totalmente iguales. Recuerdo los momentos después de su nacimiento; donde estaba tan feliz que incluso me dolía la boca por mi permanente sonrisa. En cuanto la criatura rosadita abrió los ojos, la sonrisa de mi cara se ensancho hasta parecer una extraña mueca y las lágrimas se precipitaron sin aviso. En definitiva es igual a su padre; y eso no podría hacerme más feliz.

Peeta, que nunca ha sido muy silencioso, avanza haciendo bastante ruido, así que lo percibo moverse a mis espaldas antes de sentir sus manos sobre mi cintura y su cara recargada sobre mi hombro.

-Es igual a ti.- Susurro.

-Solo un poco. Probablemente se parezca a ti cuando sea crezca.- Dice dejando un par de besos sobre mi cuello.

-Sabes que eso es imposible.- Respondo.

Sus parpados, que habían empezado a caer; se vuelven a abrir en cuanto su padre se acerca.

La coloco en sus manos con un ágil movimiento; en un intento de no moverla demasiado.

Opuesto a mí, Peeta tiene una habilidad natural con los bebés. La acomoda en sus brazos en un segundo, y camina a lo largo del pasillo. No tarda más que unos cuantos minutos en dormirla profundamente.

Yo tardé por lo menos una semana en conseguir que durmiera.

Peeta avanza hasta colocarla en su propia habitación. La deposita con delicadeza, y la arropa cuidando dejar un espacio para que este cómoda.

-Eres demasiado bueno Papi.-

Sonríe ante mi comentario.

-Tal vez solo me imagine esto durante mucho tiempo.-

Peeta me arranca una sonrisa cada vez que emite comentarios como este. Ahora es mi turno de tomar su mano y conducirlo hacia nuestra habitación.

Una vez ahí se quita la ropa lentamente y lo mismo hago yo. Lo hacemos como si tuviéramos todo el tiempo del mundo; porque la verdad es que es cierto. A diferencia de la antigua presión y chantajes en nuestra relación; ahora solo nosotros decidimos que hacer. Hemos conseguido salir de un abismo de tristeza y desesperación mediante el apoyo del otro; y eso es algo que nadie podrá entender jamás. No se trata de mera supervivencia para mí. No estoy con él solo por la intención de vivir un día más; busco algo más en la vida. Es lo menos que podemos hacer por todos aquellos que se sacrificaron.

Después de unas horas terminamos en medio de un amasijo de sábanas. Casi puedo afirmar que tengo las mejillas sonrosadas porque las siento completamente calientes. De lo que si estoy segura es de mi cabello revuelto; debido a los mechones enredados que se balancean frente a mis ojos.

Alzo mis manos y recorro cada centímetro de su rostro. El inicio de su cabello que me hace cosquillas sobre las puntas de los dedos; sus pestañas que lucen tan claras a la luz del sol y sus finos labios. Bajo lentamente por su cuello; sintiendo un leve estremecimiento de su parte cuando toco los parches de piel; que son casi invisibles y que adornan esa zona en concreto. Cuando me detengo, él me está dedicando esa mirada que solo se reserva para mí, y me pregunta una vez más.

-Tú me amas. ¿Real o No real?-

Y con el pulso disparado y los ojos brillantes respondo:

-Real.-

* * *

Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí. ¿Qué les pareció? Por favor, por favor dejenmelo saber en un review. Significaría muchísimo para mi. ¡Son bienvenidas sugerencias y de todo

Me vi en la necesidad de intentar recrear una escena así después de ver el epilogo. Nunca me había atrevido a publicar algo acerca de Peeta/Katniss, y la verdad es que aún soy algo nueva aqui en FF; pero espero que haya salido bien. Voy a mejorar poco a poco. Lo prometo.

P.D. Si alguien ya vio Mj parte 2, está más que invitado a enviarme un PM para discutir la película. Sigo buscando a alguien que no se aburra con mis fangirleos jajajaja. ¡Saludos!


End file.
